WAR brats
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: "I was forced to go to war. I'm only a 8 year old, don't underestimate me. I been through some tough stuff... nightmares... everyday... But I'm only fighting for my life. I'm Ria, and this is my story" Accepting OC's in chapter 3 by PM. Rated T for blood. Discontinuing.
1. The Dream

**Enjoy, guys! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ria's POV<strong>

Everything was black, I can't tell if I died or If this is just a dream. I saw the tiger general, my mom told me to stay away from the camp grounds...I guess I broke that rule. A orange rabbit with short darkish orange hair, camouflage dress, dark green boots and pants laid dead on the floor. A pink squirrel with short green hair, puffy tail, and a camouflage shirt and skirt squirmed trying to get out of the Tiger General's hand. She kicked and punched, but she was too weak.

I yelled out, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The Tiger General didn't listen. Instead, he brought his claw to the squirrel's face and said, "Your mother, Brittney, was strong like you. But not as strong as me."

He slit the squirrel's throat and tossed her like she was a useless empty soda can. When she hit the ground, a thud echoed in the dark room. I felt a warm tear running down my cheek and hit the floor. **_What the heck is going on? Why is he doing this? Where's mom?..._**I had a million questions that I simply can't find the answer to. The Tiger General had a gun in his hand and pointed it to me "Goodbye, kitty"

He pulled the trigger and I screamed. I was sweating and panting, I looked around and I was relived I was in my bedroom. I heard footsteps and my door opened. Mom was standing right there, with a butcher knife "Ria! Is everything okay? Who just hurt you?"

"No everything is fine, mom. I just had a bad dream, that's all." I said, staring out the window. A few tree friends were out, having a smile on their face.

Mom informed, "Today you'll have to go..."

I turned around, "Go where?"

"To the girl's training camp. Hopefully, you won't see the tiger general..."

"Oh...ok..."

* * *

><p><strong>Srry if it's so short . <strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter would be longer... Also, they won't see flippy. They won't love him. -_- And they are just 8 or 9 years old...so...no boobs...yay~ **


	2. About Our Moms

After going onto the bus and to the camp, the other girls and I have to be in a line and stand straight. A really ugly woman stood in front of us and yelled like a banshee, "YOUR HEAR CAUSE EITHER YOUR PARENTS CAME TO THIS CAMP AND TRAINED OR PARTICIPATED IN THE WAR THINGY," we all covered our ears, hoping she would stop screaming, "NOW YOU WILL GET SOME CLOTHES AND STUFF"

A man gave all of us different uniforms. We looked at each other, wanting some privacy. The woman screamed at us again, "TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND PUT THEM ON!"

We put them on. It was difficult for me trying not to exchange glances at the man to see if he was watching us get dressed. _Pervert _i thought. After we got dressed, we had to salute by putting our right hand on our head. The woman screamed out who's large tents they have to share with. I looked up when she spatted my name out "RIA! YOU WILL BE SHARING A TENT WITH BIBBLES AND ELLY"

A orange rabbit with short darkish orange hair, camouflage dress, dark green boots and pants spoke up, "It's Ella, not Elly,"

then a pink squirrel with short green hair, puffy tail, camouflage shirt, and no shoes nodded, "And my name is Bubbles. Not Bibbles-"

Bubbles was interrupted by the ugly woman's screeches, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, SMART ALEXS! NAEO GO TO YUR TENTS"

We did as we were told. I sat on the comfortable cot with my name engraved on the smooth wood. All three of us were silent. Ella broke the silence, "So...both of your parents were in war, huh?"

Bubbles answered, "Yeah. My mom, Brittney Gatta, was a expert at Bowen arrows"

Ella gleefully said, "My mom, Hailz, was an expert at Bombs and making a giant one to kill at least one army. What about you?"

I just noticed she was talking to me. I looked up and said, "My mom, Talia, is an expert at big guns. She let me have a bazooka of my own"

Bubbles and Ella sat there with their mouths wide open in amazement.

* * *

><p><strong>Srry if this chapter was so short ^^;<strong>


	3. Nightmare, everywhere, deal with it

I don't know why they are so surprised in such a little task. Handling guns is a stupid job. I just rolled my eyes and laid there in my cot. Ella sighed, "Goodnight Ria and Bubbles. See you in the morning,"

Bubbles nodded, "Goodnight both of you"

I pulled the blanket over my head and I eventually fell into a restless sleep.

_I didn't feel my blanket, nor my pillow. My eyes shot open and my body jolted up. I looked at my surroundings, the floor and walls are made of stone, theres a limp body on the floor, I can't really make it out if its a male or female. I stood up and walked over to the body. It was a she... Her hair is white... she's blue... she's wearing a orange dress- No... it can't be... I stuttered, "M-mom?..,"_

_She groaned. My eyes lit up. Her head snapped to me and she said in a demonic voice, "RiA... cOmE wItH uS!"_

_What did she mean 'come with us?' is there another person here? I asked, "What do you mean us?"_

_She had a wicked grin on her face as her eyes bleed, a squirrel and a rabbit comes out. No... it can't be. Ella's left leg is disfigured, both her eyes are gone and one of her ears are chopped off. She said without moving her mouth, "Ria! Help me! Don't let him get me!"._

_She disappeared. Bubbles's arm is ripped out of it's socket and her jaw is missing. She kept saying, "Help me...Help me... Help me... He's comming! Hide!" _

_The door opened, Bubbles and mom disappeared, there stood death himself. He said, "Your time is up" _

_I screamed._

__I keep hearing Ella's voice, "Ria! Ria! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly, "huh?..."

Ella continued, "You had a bad dream and it's time for us to get into our uniforms and go eat breakfast".

I nodded and got dressed. _It's going to be a long day _I thought.

* * *

><p>I need OC's. Send it by PM, okay?<p>

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Weapon of choice:

Personality:

Appearance number 1: (which means your character's regular clothing)

Appearance number 2: (which means your character's war clothing)

bio:

Dis is Hailz, signing off, YEAYUHH~


	4. Newcomers

The commander made us go into a line again for no reason, "GURLZ! WE HAZ SUM BOYZ~," all of us sighed, "DIS IS ZER0!"

She put her hand on a red bear that's wearing an army style cap with a black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Zer0 flinched as her hands touched his cap. Yet, the banshee continued, "HE IZ HERE CUZ HIZ PARENTS BRIBED MEH WITH OVER 9000 DOLLERZ AND STUFF! NOW, DIS IS RIFFLES"

She held up a male silver wolf with very sharp claws, and he's wearing a russian uniform. He growled at the commander as she put him down. She screamed in his ear, "NAEO TEH NEXT TOO!"

A male worm wearing a matrix outfit and a butterfly wearing a dark blue jacket with spikes on it and plain dark blue pants walked up to the commander and saluted. She screamed, "LIEK! NAEO DATS ALLZ! ZER0! WEAR DIS!"

She gave him a camouflage jacket with black pants and black boots with her noodle arms, "NAEO RIFFLEZ, YOU CAN STAY IN YUR UNIFORM. TECHNOMAN AND HEDO! WEAR DIS" she tossed regular uniforms at them and stuff.

I exchanged a glare at the commander, she shouldn't have done that to newcomers its not right. I asked firmly, "Miss commander sir, where are they going to sleep at?"

The commander looked at me with crazy eyes. ugh, I hate her pink little eyes... "LIKE, ZER0, RIFFLES, TECHNOMAN, AND HEDO WILL BE SLEEPING WITH YOU, ELLA, AND BUBBLZ"

Technoman said, "Fine with me, as long as Riffles over here doesn't try to KILL me"

Riffles rolled his eyes and commented, "Pft, whatever.."

The commander screamed, "SHUT THE FRONT DOOR :C NAEO, GO INSIDE YOUR CABINS AND STUFF"

I sighed, "Come on boys, I'll show you where the cabin is at"

Zer0 smiled, "thanks, uh..."

I finished his sentence, "Ria"

We finally got to the cabin, I opened the door and saw that our cots turned into bunk beds. I found my name engraved on a bottom bunk

Hedo asked, "Sooo... where do we sleep?"

I looked up on the top bunk and saw Zer0's name engraved on it. I said loud enough for Zer0 to hear, "Yo Zer0, your sleeping here"

I climbed down and sat on my bed. Bubbles said, "Riffles, you have to sleep on the bottom bunk. CAUSE."

Riffles shrugged and laid in his bunk. Hedo sat in his bunk, a bottom bunk, and stared at the wall. Technoman laid in his top bunk. CUZ. I asked, "So, where ya'll from?"

All of them answered, "Happy Tree Town"

I nodded, "Okay"

Hedo was having a nice conversation with Ella. They both never stopped talking. Someone knocked on the door, Bubbles answered it and shut the door behind her. A few minutes later, she came back and said, "Guys, the commander wants us to test our skills by breaking into a war house"

Zer0 yelled, "WHAT? WE JUST GOT HERE!"

Bubbles sighed, "Exactly. So, who wants to be the leader?"

Instantly, Me and Hedo shot up saying, "ME! What? N-no, you can be the leader"

I said, "You can do it, really"

Hedo blushed a bit, "Thanks..."

Riffles said in disgust, "Barfsville..."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up Riffles"

Bubbles said before we started a fight, "Um, how about we get ready for the test?"

I nodded, "okay, lets go"

* * *

><p>Thanks to the peeps who put dere OC's here and stuff... cuz...<p>

dis is epic author Hailz, sighning off.

FUDGE YEA~


	5. Epic battle time

When we got done planning what weapons to use, we headed out to the enemy campsite. Ella gave Hedo a loaded sniper and a grenade, "If you run out of bullets for good, use this".

He nodded. I had a Silence sub machine gun and a Tactical Shotgun, I loaded up the machine gun and looked around to see if its safe to cross. I didn't notice Zer0 didn't have a weapon. Bubbles had a Chrome shotgun, Riffles had a M60, and Technoman had a gun with a sniper attached to it. Some scouts found us, I ran up to them while shooting with my machine gun. Some blood splashed onto my shirt and face, I yelled out "GO! GO! GO!"

Bubbles and Ella ran and shoot alot of the scouts, Zer0 looked around and found a Grenade Launcher. He blew up a few houses (or tents...), while laughing like a maniac. Someone grabbed me by the neck, a stupid scout. I kicked him with the sun doesn't shine and he drops me, "FFF- OWW~"

I shot his head and continued. When we finally got to the end, the leader darted his eyes at me. He tried to shoot me, but I kept moving in different places. I jumped behind him, grabbed his neck and snapped it. He fell onto the ground while his blood was spilling out. I ordered, "Okay, let's move out!"

Technoman waited for us in the war car thingy. I sat in the back, I took one look at the enemy campsite. I snatched the Grenade Launcher from Zer0's hand and shot the campsite. It exploded as soon as we got out of there. After we got back to our cabin, the commander yelled at us, "GO TAKE A SHOWER! GOSH! YOU GUYS SMELL LIKE DONKEY CRAP!"

We all had to grab only one towel, and headed to the showers. I growled, "If any of you guys even stare, look, or even drool at me, Ella, or Bubbles, you guys will wish you were never born."

All of the guys nodded their head. Riffles rolled his eyes, "meh... I do whatever the fudge I want"

I got really mad, I punched him in the face. He was about to punch me but I told him, "Nope! Can't punch girls!"

Riffles sighed, "Whatever"

After we took a shower, we had to go back to our cabin and rest. **_Seesh, working with boys is way harder than I thought... _ **


	6. Even more peeps

**Quick AN: Srry it took me a long time... I had a bunch of school work to do ^^; Anyways, enjoy...I think...**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Something or someone had a blow horn and woke up the whole campsite thingy. Ria shot up saying quick, "I'm up! I'm up! What happened?"

She looked around and saw Zer0 running around in circles screaming like a little girl in the middle of the cabin. She sighed in annoyance and tried to go back to sleep. Riffles glared at Zer0 and taped a pillow to his mouth to shut him up. All was quiet. Too quiet. The door shot open and the commander screeched, "WAKE UP OR DIE"

It made everyone scream, but not Riffles. After a crap load of time later... everyone was in their uniforms, in a strait line, saluting to the commander. She yelled again, "WE HAVE 2 MOAR PEOPLES HERE," She held up a black panther with blue eyes, white shirt with red paint sprayed on like blood saying "I Kill You", Black vest with a hood over it, fitted comfort dark blue jeans, blue worn scarf and a black rope necklace with a ring strung on it and leather bracelets; one in each arm, and black sneakers, "THIS IS KIRA! LOL"

The she-panther spoke, "Its pronouced Kura, dude"

The commander death glared at Kura and said, "YU WILL BEH IN A RANDOM CABIN WITH...THIS..."

A white panther with also blue eyes, a light blue shirt, knee length skirt but she has shorts underneath, silver arrow clip holding her bangs back, and black choker with a pink heart pendant looked at everyone and looked at the ground, "My name is Shira... I'm Kura's sister..."

Ria's arm struggled, trying to keep up. Her hand is aching for a break, but she know's what will happen if she does that. The commander slapped Shira across the face, "DID I TELL YOU, YOU CANZ TALK?"

Everyone gasped. Shira said in a utter whisper, "N-no..."

The commander nodded and took Shira and Kura to their cabin. When everyone was dismissed, Riffles walked towards the woods. Zer0 followed him, wondering what the heck he's doing. He found himself at a abandoned shooting range. Riffles was sitting in a tree, loading his gun. He shot the target that was nearest to him.

Zer0 asked, "Riffles, why aren't you at the cabin with everyone else?"

Riffles got down and faced Zer0, "Because, I don't want to stay in the same room with that blue emo cat girl"

"Wait, you mean Ria? She's nice once you get to know her"

Riffles face palmed (Pawed?), "She's bossy, emo, and weird"

Zer0 yelled, "Well so are you but you don't see me complaining!"

"ugh... just go on with your little girlfriend, see if I care"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a girl thats my friend!"

Riffles smirked, "Gays"

Zer0 puked. After 5 min of puking, he finally stopped, "Okay... I'm going back... see ya Riffles"

He trembled back to the cabin, leaving Riffles at the shooting range.

* * *

><p><strong>...y are all mah chapters so short? ;A; oh well. XD ...I have writers block... any idea's for what happens next, peeps and peepets? <strong>

**Dis is Hailz, sighning off. **

**FUDGE YEAH~**


	7. Tired of you all

Next day, they all had to wear their regular outfits. Ria asked Zer0, "Dude, why do you think we have to wear our regular outfits?"

Zer0 shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they are letting us go," he stared at Riffles, "or something special is gonna happen."

Riffles glared at Zer0 and went back to whatever he was doing. Ria looked at Riffles and was wondering what the fudge is his problem.

2 hours later...

(Ria's POV)

We got to a little town by a river. There was no sign, or people there. Kura glared at the little town and asked, "So, where the heck is everyone?"

The commander sighed, "Died. You guys are going to take over this town and it will be your new camp. CUZ I AM TIRED OF YOU ALL!," she grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it and sighed again, "Farewell you all. By the way, there's supplies in all the houses and furniture, so don't worry"

The commander left all of us. I shrugged and headed off. Hedo asked, "Where you going?"

I answered, "I'm gonna find my house," I didn't look back, "all of you should do the same"

Shira walked to a big house and said, "M-maybe we should stay in one house just in case..."

I stopped and looked at the giant house, "Good idea Shira"

**Next day...**

**Zer0's POV**

I woke up and saw Riffles swinging a butterknife in my face slowly. I pushed him away and yelled, "DUDE! What the heck is your problem?"

Riffles looked at Zer0 and laughed slightly, "Look who your gonna share a bed with"

I looked towards my left and saw Ria. I sighed, "So? Just because she's a girl and I have to share the bed with her doesn't mean I like her, idiot"

Riffles shrugged, "Not my fault, Hedo and Technoman and the wolf sisters told me to make you both sleep in the same bed"

"Ria would be the only one in charge of that! She's a good leader, and I seriously doubt she would ever let YOU in charge of the who's sleeping with who"

"Whatever"

Riffles smirked at me. I can tell he's gonna say the magic word..., "Gays"

I cringed and ran to the bathroom, holding my mouth, then I puked into the toilet. Despite the puke noises I'm making, I can hear Riffles laughing in the hallway. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, hoping the toothpaste will get rid of the taste at least.

**Riffles's POV**

I gave Zer0 a look. His red fur is making me want to kill him so he can know what red actually looks like. I walked off and passed Ria and Zer0's room. I glanced at Ria sleeping peacefully. I looked forward and made my way to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Good so far? Ugh... I hate writing short chapters... Guys, seriously, do you have ANY ideas? Cause I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter... so thats why this one was so short... okay?<strong>

**-Hailz**

**YEAYUUHH!~**


	8. Captured

(no one's POV)

2 hours later... im too lazy to do the battle thing... sorry...

They won. The stupid Tiger General is weak, helpless, and retarded. But some how, he manage to win. Ria was thrown into a cell along with Technoman, Riffles, Bubbles, and Zer0. The others were thrown into a cell across from them. Ria facepalmed and sat on the floor.

Riffles grunted, "It was your fault for this. If you didn't make us hide while you threw grenades at them, we would have won! Wow, you are the most stupidest girl I have ever met!"

While Riffles was babbling how stupid Ria was, Ria took out her ipod, put the headphones in her ears, and listened to some music. Zer0 sighs and plays with his beret a bit. Bubbles drew pictures on the wall of the soldiers getting killed in really brutal ways.

Ella sighs, "Great. Juuuust great! NOW how are we suppose to escape?..."

Riffles said instantly, "WE SHALL DIGGY DIGGY HOLE!"

Zer0 screamed out, "THATS RACIST!"

Riffles smirked. Everyone said, "NO"

Riffles was about to say Two gays 1 cup, but Zer0 leaped onto him and punched the living crap out of him. Ria took off her headphones and got Zer0 off of Riffles, "ENOUGH! FIGHTING WON'T HELP AT ALL!"

Riffles and Zer0 glared at each other then nodded at Ria. Ria sighs and finally got an idea. She walked up to the bars and sang a lullaby that is so sweet and smooth, "Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed..." (note: I DO NOT OWN THAT LULLABY THING)

When Ria finished, the guard fell asleep. She smirked and took the keys. She unlocked the cell door and the other door.

Zer0 and Riffles looked at each other again and walked out of the cell.

A few hours later... (too fast, ikr?)

They were back in the camp and cleaned up the mess.

Ria sat on her and Zer0's bed and checked something on her clipboard.

Hedo stared at Technoman, "Do you think I was a bit hard on the wolf girls back there?"

"Well, you did say they are lazy, weird, and they'll never live"

Hedo said "Oh..."

* * *

><p>Short chapter...<p>

STILL SO SAD. CUZ ITS SHORT. ;w; and srry for not updating in like, a long time. and I was too lazy to do the battle thing...


	9. Taylor, the newbie wolf

Zer0 was cleaning out a random house for any weapons and such. He found a random stash of candy, so he gave it to Bubbles.

Bubbles spent the next few hours having a sugar rush. Everyone had to hide in a cellar till she calm the fudge nuggets down.

**NEXT DAY LOOL!~**

A red she-wolf stood at the entrance of the town. She had short red hair, light green eyes, and her left hand is all skeleton-fide. She's wearing a green heart shaped necklace, a green beret, blue camouflage shirt and skirt, and dark blue shoes.

She calmly walked towards Ria, who was yelling at Riffles for not reason, and poked her.

Ria let out a 'EEP' then turned around quickly, holding a gun in her hand.

The wolf yelled, "Woah Woah! I'm already dead so, no use killin me! Anyways, i'm not gonna kill ya!"

Ria put her gun away and asked, "What's your name and why are you here, soldier?"

"Names Taylor. You can call me TayTay or whatever. And the commander sent me here for no good reason"

Riffles rolled his eyes, "Same with us. By the way, '_Taylor_', my name is Riffles. Kept my friends close," He got close to Taylor, yanking on her shirt,"but kept my _Enemies _closer..."

Taylor growled and kicked Riffles where the sun NEVAH shines. Riffles dropped to the ground in pain, "NEVER get close to me, GOT IT OLD MAN!"

Riffles screamed, "I'M NOT OLD!"

Ria stated, "Dude. Your flippen annoying. I don't blame Taylor for kicking your _'Children'_ "

Taylor giggled a little, Hedo shrugged and went on whatever he was doing, Zer0 laughed along with Shira, Kura and Bubbles didn't pay any attention, and Ella was filming Riffles in pain.

Ella laughed, "YouCrapTube, say hello to PAIN!"

Riffles glared at Taylor and grumbled, "Your going to pay for it..."

* * *

><p><strong>YERP. SHORT CHAPPIE LIKE THE OTHERS NIJGJHNIKJWNKJRSG NKJ...<strong>

**Anyways, Carlos45 is it okay if I make Zer0 turn to Slim "Shady" Jeff or something? Juuust askin!~ **

**FFFFFF- and Hedo Kingoglu, PM me what Riffles might do for revenge on Taylor. Cause I obviously don't know XD**


	10. I have no title for this chapter XD

Riffles was already plotting for his revenge on the undead wolf girl. He thought of simple plans and some hard plans, but which one will he choose? DING! He got an idea! Riffles started building a fake M-4 Carbine.

When even more retarded soldiers come to destroy the american soldiers, Riffles handed Taylor the M-4 Carbine. When she shot once, it backfired and it hit her non-skeleton arm. She tried to ignore the pain, but it keeps hurting.

They were lucky that there was 2 retarded soldiers and they were already dead thanks to Ria and Zer0.

"Aww! What's the matter, Taylor? You got a boo-boo? I thought mommy said not to play with guns!" Riffles teased Taylor.

She stood up and punched Riffles's stomach. She walked back to the house and never looked back.

"What the fudge Riffles! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Hedo yelled.

"She's already undead so...could she die again?" Zer0 asked.

Everyone was wondering that same question ever since Taylor got here.

Ria tossed her AK-74 in the gun cellar and walked back to the house also. Zer0 kept a eye at Riffles, having a good grip on his SIG550 Assault Rifle, while talking to Hedo.

Riffles stood up and ran to the old aiming site in the woods near the camp. He had to think of something else.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Short... Must... Type... BUT I HAS A POO-BRAIN! DX but I finally got my reading glasses c: and I have a writers block... and I have a artist block too... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- any ideas? TELL ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! IUJSNOIWSAMNGOIJMNSG- seesh... I need to update on "Toon Castle" and some other shizz... o_o ... poor me and my poo-brain XD<strong>


	11. Author's Note

_** My disappearance is highly unacceptable. I left and came back with better grammar and sense. I'm terribly sorry for keeping all of you waiting for months and months for a new update. I reread the chapters and almost fainted! I was a really awful writer...**_

_** As I read this piece of garbage, I have noticed one thing. The writing is godawful. **_

_**I am also sorry that you all have to be exposed to this horrifying story. Should I even call it a story? It does not even have a story to it! **_

_**I am planning on making more fanfiction, but only better. **_

_** Thank you.**_

_** -Hailz**_


End file.
